


And baby, I'm a stranger To heartbreak and the pain, of Always being let go

by DITRJay



Series: Waste it on Me [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, University Student Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, University Student Kim Seokjin | Jin, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DITRJay/pseuds/DITRJay
Summary: He can't believe what he's seeing. Well, he can, it's more like he doesn't want to. Not in a million years. He had been sitting outside the performing arts building wanting to surprise Seokjin and walk him home. But, instead, he sees this. His lifelong crush, the most beautiful man- omega- in existence, was flirting with one of his friends. Or was he being flirted with?





	And baby, I'm a stranger To heartbreak and the pain, of Always being let go

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and wanted to roll with it, hope you enjoy it
> 
> This isn't beta red by the way, I was too excited to try and read over it or have someone else, so I hope you don't mind any errors!

He can't believe what he's seeing. Well, he can, it's more like he doesn't want to. Not in a million years. He had been sitting outside the performing arts building wanting to surprise Seokjin and walk him home. But, instead, he sees this. His lifelong crush, the most beautiful man- omega- in existence, was flirting with one of his friends. Or was he being flirted with? Namjoon looks over to where Seokjin stands with Jackson, looking closely. And- oh, there it is. He watches as Seokjin giggles, bringing one hand up to his mouth, the other reaching out to grab Jackson's arm. His hand starts from his elbow and moves up to his biceps. And- _oh_! Is he squeezing it? With a huff, Namjoon looks away from the two, his jealousy spiking. He had no right to feel the way he did. He had no claim over the omega. Seokjin was free to speak with whoever he wanted, however he wanted. Even if they were one of Namjoon’s friends. Even if they were an alpha. Even- dare he say it- if it meant that he couldn't have Seokjin. Though, he never had been, and he probably never would be. But that sure as hell didn't stop the flare in him at knowing the two were so close together.

Namjoon takes one last look at the two, and his heart drops. Jackson is uncomfortable close to Seokjin. At least, uncomfortable for him. Seokjin looks like he's eating up the attention. Jackson's hand at his waist, head next to the omega's ear. A slight blush makes its way into Seokjin's face as he bits lip and shivers. Before anything else can happen- that he can see at least- he quickly looks away and storms out. A growl making its way into his throat. He stands up from the table he had been sitting at and marches away, not bothering to look back.

It isn't until he's in their pack house that he calms down, but not before he slams the front door closed, barely remembering to lock it.

As he takes a step past the entrance of the house, he notices the eyes of his packmates looking at him. Yoongi looks up from what he's cooking in the kitchen, his eyebrows raised in question. Namjoon only shakes his head as he walks past the alpha and further into the house. As he walks through the living room, three heads turn to look at him. He gives a brief nod to the three youngest of the pack, letting out a sigh. Jungkook looks like he wants to say something, but he's too afraid to, just being a newly presented alpha causing him to not be as open about speaking up. The two others seem to tremble with slight fear as he walks by and he can't help but feel bad for making his omegas fear him. With a shake of his head, he walks up the stairs. He's almost to his room, but then runs into Hoseok. The beta looks at him confusedly for a second before his eyes widen with understanding of some kind.

“Namjoon, you doing okay?” The beta asks. Namjoon only gives a curt nod in reply. “Are you sure, cause your sent is really heavy and angry.” It's in that moment that Namjoon realises he needs to calm down. If Hoseok feels the need to comment on his sent, then it must have been strong. He sighs, taking a few breaths before he speaks.

“I'm fine Hoseok, don't worry about me.” With that, he walks to his room, guilt washing over him. He was pack alpha for God's sake. He's supposed to be level headed. Calm and trustworthy. He's not supposed to worry or scare his pack. He just- he wasn't sure what to do. The love of his life, the only person he had ever even looked at, was trying to get with someone. Someone who was- in his mind- better than him. He was more handsome, had more muscle definition, and was just plain cooler than him. And just the thought of it felt stupid to him. Maybe he had felt some sense of entitlement. He and Seokjin had been through so much together.

He had known him longer than most. Having seen each other grow. Their parents were friends, and each year since Namjoon had been born, they would take turns visiting the other twice a year. Then, once Seokjin had hit highschool, his family had moved to Ilsan and they continued to grow more together. By Seokjin's second year in highschool, Namjoon had skipped two grades and joined him. Then, like magic, they had both presented. Namjoon first, then Seokjin a month later.

Namjoon had always liked Seokjin, even told himself that no matter what they presented as, he would still like him. But now, everything was so intense. The omegas sent of pomegranate and wet grass making his knees weak. From there he had only grown to love him more.

Then, by their third year, They had decided to form their own pack. At first they had been worried what their parents would say, but much to their surprise, they're parents were ecstatic. So, with the blessing of their parents, they both went to work searching for part time jobs. By the time they had graduated, thay had enough money for a three bedroom apartment. From there, the rest was history. Namjoon was pack alpha, and Seokjin was head omega. That's just how it had worked. To his instincts, it had meant that he had every right to take Seokjin as his, but to his heart, he was just in pain. He would never let his own wants come in the way of the other's happiness, but it just hurt so much.

Before Namjoon could get too far into his thoughts, a small knock was made in his door.

“Who is it.” He asks, his voice sounding tired.

“Yoongi, lunch is ready.”

“I'll be right down, hyung.” With a sigh, Namjoon makes his way back down the stairs and into the dining room. Seeing everyone sitting down, he moves to his seat at the head of the table. Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jungkook are to his left, Yoongi, Jimin, and Hoseok to his right. He plops down with a heavy sigh, and looks up to his pack.

“What are you waiting for, dig in.” He says as normally as he can. And thankfully, it passes. They all start to dig in, making a mess within the first few minutes. Namjoon can't help the small chuckle that leaves him as he watches them. With a slight shake of his head, he sits back and watches.

“Are you not going to eat, hyung?” Jimin asks curiously.

“No, I'm not hungry, you guys it all you want.” He says, giving The younger a small smile.

They all give him worried looks, but continue to eat. Soon enough, chatter starts. Each asking each other how their day was. When it gets to his turn, he only gives a small 'fine’ and dismisses any other questions. Then, it's Seokjin's turn, and he can feel the dread coming.

“Oh! It was great! I got a perfect score on my theatre history exam. And my professor complimented me on it. And that's not even the best part.” Namjoon can only hold his breath for what's about to be said next. “You know that music major, Jackson Wang? I ran into him walking out of my class this morning. And you know what he did? He asked me out on a date!” Seokjin says excitedly. Namjoon can't help but go stiff. Seokjin is about to start up again, but then Namjoon's scent spikes in a mix of jealousy, anger, and pain. And then all eyes are on him. He closes his own eyes, and stand up abruptly, not even bothering to look at his pack.

“I'm going for a walk.” He says as he moves out the dining room and out the house. He spends the next hour or so walking aimlessly trying to calm down, to reach some semblance of okay. He manages to get to the point where his scent is overpowering, enough for people to stop avoiding him as he passes by. He feels calm enough to go back home. With one final breath, he turns around and walks back the other way.

Before he can get far though, his name is called.

“Namjoon, dude! Wait up.” At the sound of the voice, he can't help but groan. He stops, nonetheless, and turns around to face the other.

“Hey, Jackson.” He puts on as best of a friendly voice as he can, smiling politely at the other.

“Hey! I'm so glad I ran into you. You're just the person I need to see.” Jackson says, his own smile wide, his face full of gladness.

“Is that so?” Is all Namjoon can manage to get out without spite running off of him.

“Yeah! So I don't know if you know just yet, but I asked out Jin.” The other says with a fuck of his chest.

“I've heard.” Namjoon goes rigid, have clenching tight. “Why do you need me though.”

“Oh, yes. So I know you're packmates, and you've known his super long, so I wanted to know if you'd offer me any advice.” The other alpha seems hopeful enough, and Namjoon can't help but want to squash it.

“You do realize that I'm the pack alpha yes? Why would I willingly give you information on one of my omegas? Why would I want to take the chance if helping one of my omegas leave my pack? Especially one I've known since birth?” He ask questioningly. Jackson, goes a little stiff, eyes hardening, realizing the challenge.

“Yes, I'm perfectly aware if that. And I would hope you would want the happiness of your omegas to come first. Though, I do understand why you're so on edge about it. I'd be the same way.”

“So why are you asking me then? If you know if react this way?” Namjoon has to hold down the want to fight the other. He can barely manage it.

“Well, I would hope as your friend you'd help me in this.” Jackson says, voice coming out even, that hopefulness back again. Namjoon only lets out a sign, his scent spiking with anger again. If Jackson realizes it, he doesn't say anything about it, and continues to look at the other expectantly.

“I'm not helping you, but I won't get in the way.” Namjoon says, his body tight. “You even think about hurting him and I'll fuck you up real good. Friend or not.” Namjoon says, stepping closer to Jackson. The other only smiles, and nods before walking back from where he came from. With a shake of his head, Namjoon walks back home. Body heavy, and sent heavier than it was before he left.

By the time he's made it, everyone is in the living room, seemingly waiting for him. Then it hits him. He's made them wait for pack bonding. He sighs, as he walks into the room. All heads turn to him, looks of worry prominent on their faces. He looks to the floor for a second, then back up to them.

“Do it without me today, alright. Don't want my scent to ruin it for you guys.” He says with despondently, before walking out, not even bothering to answer their questions.

With a small huff, he flops down on his bed. Eyes shutting close. Before he knows it, he's asleep.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon's open up to a hand carding through his hair. It's nice and soothing, so much so that he can't help but lean into it. The moment he hears the small laugh, he knows who it is. He can't help but smile, his heart lifting. Then, he remembers. This will probably change. Everything will. If things go well between the two, Seokjin will his pack, and join Jackson. He immediately sags into the bed. He's lost in thought until he smells a scent he never wants to. It smells of hurt, worry, and helplessness. Much to his chagrin, he sits up and looks at the other. They meet each other's eyes, and Namjoon can tell the other hasn't gotten much sleep. With a sigh, he sits up straight.

“Are you okay Joonie? You were off all day yesterday.” Namjoon sighs again, and looks away.

“I'll be fine, hyung. Something just got to me a little.” Namjoon says giving the other a smile, but Seokjin doesn't believe him. The omega scoots closer so they're facing each other, their knees touching.

“Tell me Joon-ah. I can't help if you don't.”

“I can't hyung. I don't want to ruin things.” Namjoon says, his heart heavy.

“You know I'll never judge you, Namjoon. I've known you too long to truly judge you anymore. And nothing ever will change between is. Nothing will ruin us. We're too strong for that.” Seokjin says, reaching his hand out to stroke the other's.

“But it will Jin, it will. And I can't risk that. Not now. Now now that-” Namjoon cuts himself off before he says too much. Before he causes any problems. He looks down, tears brimming in his eyes.

He's saying now, but a soft hands draws him from himself. Seokjin makes him lift his head, make shim look at him.

“Don't cry Joon-ah. I can't stand seeing you cry. Please tell me what's wrong.” Namjoon only shakes his head, looking out of the corner of his eye. Seokjin sighs, his own tears starting to form. They start to fall soon after, but Namjoon is quick to catch them. Seokjin sniffs slightly, leaning into the touch. “Please, just please tell me.” Namjoon can't help but sigh, giving a small nod to the other.

“Just- please don't hate my hyung.” Seokjin nods in reply and looks at the other expectantly, but patient nonetheless. “Hyung, I've liked- no, loved. Yeah that's it. I've loved you since we were kids. I've known you my whole life, and there's never been anyone else. Even before we presented, I knew you were the one. Are the one. For me, can't and won't ever be anyone else. You're it for me. I had gone to go surprise you by walking home with you after class yesterday, but then I saw you and Jackson.”

He takes a free breath to steady himself, still not able to look the other in the eye. “I saw you too, and the way you touched each other, and interacted, and it set me off for so many reasons. Instincts tell me your mine, in more ways than one, but I know logically you don't belong to anyone. So I tried to let it go. Then you brought it up and it made me so hurt and upset, I had to leave. Then right when I had called down, I ran into Jackson, and that made it all worse. I was so close to ripping his throat out. But I couldn't. Especially not knowing that you had an interest in him. So I played as nice as I could. I just- I need you so much Jinnie, but I can't control you like that. I never could.” by the time he finishes, there are tears running down his cheeks, and he's hiccuping like a small child. But he can't help it, he truly can't. And he's more than okay to cry it out. Especially when Seokjin moves to lay the both of them down. Shifting them so Namjoon is crying on his chest.

It takes a while for Namjoon to calm down. But the running fingers through his hair, and up and down his back help immensely. Once his breathing is calmed down, they stay quiet. Neither knowing what to say. The first to speak is Seokjin.

“Do you really love me?” He asks quietly. To Namjoon, it sounds like there's hope in his voice, but that can't be. He doesn't let himself believe it. Just like he couldn't believe the flirting. But, that had been true, hadn't it? So maybe this was too?

“Yes hyung, you're my world.” He says softly, not wanting to sound creepy. There's quiet again, but it's quickly interrupted by a purr. Namjoon's breath hitches. Purring- Seokjin was purring. That had to be a good sign, right? With a sudden burst of confidence, Namjoon wraps an arm around the omega's waist, pulling him closer. The purring only gets louder, and Namjoon can't help but rumble back.

“I love you too Joonie. I always have.” He says just as softly as Namjoon had. “I just figured you didn't feel the same way, so I tried to move on.” Seokjin explains, arms wrapping tighter around the alpha. Namjoon can only smile as he lifts his head up from the others chest to look at him.

Seokjin is smiling back at him, and Namjoon can't help but fall in love again.

“Can I kiss you, Jinnie?” He asks shakily. Seokjin only nods in reply, leaning in. The moment their lips connect, sparks fly, and a warmth take over his body.

Life was good

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be come a group of one shots. There was so much I wanted to put in this, but I feel like it didn't belong, so instead in going to split this up. 
> 
> There's probably going to be an alternative ending (that still ends in namjin), about how they grew up together, and other ships too. So stay tuned for that
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this~  
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave your comments or questions!


End file.
